Naughty Lovers Awtta Be Punished
by AsorenRM
Summary: After being together for some time, Merlin plays a serious prank on Arthur and gets punished.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am not rich. **

Pairing: Merthur (Merlin x Arthur)

* * *

I tried to finally write something filled with love, hug, and lots of nuts. Normally I can't but I'm actually not in my normal gloom so i think i did well considering my other attempt backfired. Please Read and Review. I LOVE hearing what the reader thinks, ENJOY!

Merlin walked through the castle towards Prince Arthur's room. Normally he would go there to do his chores, but today he had something else to do. Upon entering he spies a still sleeping prince and can't suppress an eye roll. Arthur could be quite lazy at times, but this wasn't one of those times.

"Wake up your royal arseness!" He sang while opening the curtains.

The bright light and beyond rude comment immediately woke up the pissed prince. Upon opening his eyes Arthur threw a death promise filled glare Merlin's way.

"You do still know who I am, Merlin?" Arthur grunted out sleepily, not noticing he used this lines times before.

"A royal prat!" was again announced with a finger to his chin. "But sire, I needed to alarm you of urgent news."

By this time Arthur was sitting up still struggling to keep awake. "Well out with it." a grunt soon followed the annoyed tone.

"Your father, King Uther, has messaged an emergency meeting in five minutes." Merlin stated trying being as polite as possible.

Arthur jumped out of bed and raced to dress and clean up. He then took some ham and bread and left his room with a snickering Merlin behind.

Once they entered the throne room, all eyes went to Arthur. "Your late my son, we had started ten minutes ago without you. Please have a seat." Uther was very disappointed, not once had Arthur been late for a meeting before, but since this was an emergency meeting he was even more disappointed. Arthur sat down and the council continued their rant.

"Your highness, we need to do something about this." One old geezer stated.

"We know she was your ward but this is intolerable." Another old geezer shouted.

"How many times must she reck havoc and still not be satisfied?" Yet again a third geezer asked.

Uther took lead of the conversation for the remainder of the meeting. Once everyone had been satisfied, Everyone was dismissed and Arthur stepped into the hall. When Merlin saw Arthur he began to try to escape, but to no success.

"Merlin, a word."

Merlin turned around facing the really pissed off prince. "Yes Arthur?" He played the innocent act.

"I was late." Arthur's tightened. "To an emergency meeting."

"Well, you probably should have hurried to dress, sire."

"Merlin, even if I went right when, YOU, awoke me, I still would have been six minutes late." Arthur's anger was rising.

"Oh, really? No I'm sure you would have made it!" Merlin was desperately trying to weesle his way out fruitlessly.

Arthur, knowing he was getting no where with Merlin grabbed his arm and dragged Merlin to Arthur's chambers. Once they arrived Merlin was thrown on the bed and tied to the frame with a cloth. Merlin knew what Arthur was about to do and dreaded it.

"Um... Maybe we can talk this out?"

Merlin tried wiggling free but the bonds were too tight. Arthur bent down rubbing him through his pants earning a whimper from his manservant.

"Pl..ease... Don..t! AH!" Merlin was trying to keep hold of his sanity but as the pleasure intensified he lost. Arthur's hand sped up and continued rubbing Merlin through his pants.

"I'm...cum..ugh!" Merlin gasped in frustration. Arthur had managed to tie a ribbon around his member denying him release.

"Merlin? Did you seriously think I'd let you come? This is punishment remember?"

Arthur untied Merlin and walked to the door.

"You are not allowed to release until I say so. So you can't touch yourself or untie the ribbon. Also, hurry up with you duties." He then walked out the door.

Merlin screamed curses at Arthur while he walked away. He felt very flustered and hated this punishment, sometimes Arthur forgot about his situation until the next day. Hoping the royal ignoranus didn't forget, he went to work, struggling to keep his normal pace. When ever Arthur passed Merlin he even dared to grab his arse or 'accidentally' rub his hard member.

Once he finished his chores, he felt very hot. He needed to come soon or he'll most definitely become mad. Thoughts of going against Arthur's demands and touching himself raced through his head. He was very much tempted to do so now, but the thoughts of what Arthur would do to him stopped him. As he went to Arthur's room to help with night preparations, he cursed Arthur even more than that morning. He stood in front of the door to rearrange himself. I Arthur thought he would beg then he definitely wouldn't. He slowly opened the door peeking inside. He didn't see Arthur and strolled in, when he was by the bed Arthur came in.

"Preparing yourself for me Merlin? How thoughtful." Arthur's teasing was starting to piss him off.

"Who would want to prepare themselves for a clotpole?" Arthur looked a little shocked before laughing.

"Well I do know this one person who would. They are my type, cute, easily embarrassed, clumsy, dumb, and never ceases to let me know I'm a Royal arse or clotpole." Merlin's blush intensified as Arthur cornered him by the bed.

"He is MY cute lover who seems to always make me want to put everything down and fuck his cute hole." Merlin's hard on was becoming impossibly harder.

Smiling, Arthur began a trail of kisses down Merlin's neck, ending on his shoulder. Every kiss left a mark but he couldn't resist. Arthur grabbed his hands and threw him on the bed again, this time leaving him untied. Merlin felt the friction of the lover's lower half's and moaned. Arthur pulled Merlin back in for a passionate kiss before continuing to undress them. First the shirts went then the pants and boxers. It took a long time to fully get undressed because they could stop touching each other, whether it was Arthur sucking on Merin's cute pink nipple or Merlin trying to keep the friction going between their little friends.

When they finally managed to undress Arthur looked suducingly down at Merlin, taking in every detail of his delectable body. He moved down low to Merlin's all ready dripping dick and flicked it.

"Are we already this exited, _Mer_lin?" He chuckled at the pants that answered him as he leaned forward licking the heat like a sucker. "Delicious."

Merlin's face turned even redder as the prince kept licking slowly along his length. "Stop... t...teasing me... I... need you!" He practically yelled.

Arthur chuckled extremely sexily almost driving Merlin Over the edge, "Well aren't you impatient. Very well..." he sighed, "You can have it so come get it."

Merlin looked embarrassed for a minute until the need began moving his body. He positioned himself on the now lying down prince. His cock twitched with agitation as he slowly lowered himself. He felt the penetration and almost wanted to stop because of the pain, but knowing that endless pleasure was next, he trudged through it.

His moans filling the huge room and satisfying Arthur's conscious. Arthur loved seeing the young warlock filled with need and submission.

When Arthur was almost halfway Arthur thrust up causing Merlin to gasp loudly. The feeling of completely being full was a gift for Merlin, one that ended quickly as Merlin lifted himself and pushed back down. After a few thrusts Arthur couldn't take it and flipped them, expertly thrusting into Merlin mercilessly. This went on until Arthur undid the ribbon and Merlin Came hard on their stomachs squeezing Arthur until he filled Merlin with his sweet juices. They lay there, Arthur on top of Merlin, starting to come down from their highs.

"_Mer_lin, Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Arthur's voice was low and horse from all the exercise.

"All the time, All the time." Merlin fell asleep and Arthur cuddled up to him embracing him gently.

"I love you my adorable warlock. Sweet dreams."

Arthur fell asleep and they both dreamed of each other.


End file.
